deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans. and Papyrus VS. Psycho Mantis
The Skeleton Brothers vs. Psycho Mantis is a what-if episode of DEATH BATTLE featuring Papyrus and Sans from UNDERTALE and Psycho Mantis from Metal Gear Solid. Description A battle within! The Skeleton Brothers tackle one of the most dangerous Psychic-users in the world! Can they triumph and win the battle in both the mind and the psyicial plane? Interlude BGM: Gaster's Theme Wiz: Mysteries. Something that keeps people curious and wanting answers. Boomstick: And no two more mysterious then the Skeleton Brothers, Sans and Papyrus! Gaster flickers on screen for a split-second before commetary continues Wiz: And the Psychic spy, Psycho Mantis. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Dreamscape Death Battle. Psycho Mantis BGM: Theme of Psycho Mantis Wiz: Psycho Mantis was born in a small village in the midst of the Cold War . His mother died giving birth to him, which made his father resent and hate him. He discovered his powers and his father's true emotions one day while accidentally reading his mind. Disgusted with his father's inner thoughts, and fearing that he would be killed, Mantis burned down his own village, killing his father in the process.'' Boomstick: Holy shit. Talk about Bad parenting. Wiz: It gets worse. In February 1984, Mantis was transported to a Moscow research lab from Czechoslovakia via a plane. During this time, he wore a gas mask to help prevent the thoughts and emotions of others from entering his mind. The plane's flight path took it near a hospital containing the comatose Venom Snake and Big Boss , whose hateful subconscious influenced Mantis's uncontrollable power, causing the plane to explode and crash.'' Boomstick: Whoa. Just passing by two of the greatest soldiers who ever lived will cause bad things to happen. Wiz: Anyway. Being the only survivor, Mantis was recovered and sent to the lab, which focused on researching paranormal abilities in individuals, and given the codename "Tretij Rebenok". It was there that the comatose body of Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin was also being held. Mantis could sense the anger and resentment Volgin held for Big Boss, as the two were gradually awakening. Volgin's hatred influenced Mantis, causing his body to reanimate as the 'Man on Fire.' The two burned the entire facility down as their rampage began. Boomstick: That'd be sweet if i was able to turn my body on fire just by hating someone! Wiz: That'd be dangerous beyond belief, Boomstick. Anyway. Mantis later encountered Snake in Shadow Moses Island YEARS Later in February 2005. Mantis showed to Snake what his power's capable of in the form of the Memory Card scan. Boomstick: Memory Card scan? That's a pretty lame for a PSYCHIC VILLAIN WHO CAN LEVITATE THINGS AND SUMMON MEN ON FIRE. Wiz: To be fair, Boomstick. The 'Man on fire' was gone by the time he met with Snake. The Memory card scan allowed Psycho Mantis to read the Player's memory card and see what games they've played. However in reaility, We can assume that Psycho Mantis is reading Snake's mind. Boomstick: That's some pretty deep shit right there. Wiz: It gets deeper. Psycho Mantis can control his victims using his 'Mind-Control music' and bind them to his will. However his control has limits. Once the victim is knocked out, Psycho Mantis can no longer control it. He can also use his Psychokinesis to levitate things and use objects as weapons. Boomstick: That's street smarts right there! Using everything you can find and beating the crap out of people with that stuff you find! Wiz: Even after being beaten by Snake, Psycho Mantis was able to live on after Snake defeated Screaming Mantis. Psycho Mantis' spirit was able to still use psychokinesis even when dead. However, Psycho Mantis was pulled back to the 'other side' and was defeated before he could do any real harm. Boomstick: Well. At least he tried. Wiz: Psycho Mantis' mind-reading techinques make him a near-impossible foe to defeat and being able to use inanimate objects and people as weapons makes him a tricky foe to get around. He might just be the Deadilest Psychic user in Video Game History. Psycho Mantis: You don't seem to believe your eyes. Very well. I will show you the power of the World's Greatest mind-reader and Psychokinesist! Sans and Papyrus BGM: sans. Wiz: Sans. Oh sorry. I mean 'sans' is a Lazy Skeleton who mostly spends his time at Grillby's not doing much of anything. '' '''Boomstick: That's it? We're pitting THIS guy and his brother against a PSYCHIC MIND-READER WHO CAN LEVITATE THINGS?' BGM: Megalovania Wiz: Oh. There's more to sans then means the eye. '' ''Wiz: After going on a Genocide Run to the very end and being told by Sans that 'Your going to have a bad time.' He finally lives up to that remark and shows the Player what he's REALLY made of. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Why is this guy so lazy if he can KILL Things in a instant with those mouth laser things.. Wiz: Those are called 'Gasterblasters'. A by-product of Sans' supposed friend and/or mentor, Gaster. The Gasterblasters fire off concreated energy beams that deal massive damage. It also deals 'Poison Damage' giving the victim a lasting effect till the 'Poison' wears off. '' '''Boomstick: Now that's my kind of weapon'! Wiz: Sans can also send MULTIPLE Bones at a enemy and even has all-knowing knowledge. Knowing about Timelines and how they work. Boomstick: Like EVERY OTHER COSMIC CHARACTER EVER. Wiz: Don't worry, Boomstick. This is no copy and paste job. If anything. His knowledge makes him more dangerous. Sans also has his own variation of Psychokinesis. Being able to fling a victim side-ways and up and down. '' '''Boomstick: Psycho Mantis is gonna have some pretty steep competition! ' Wiz: But Sans' Greatest Strength is his special attack. The attack he talks about so much in the fight. A attack so great. That not even the player can do anything about it. Cue a clip of the part where Sans does nothing and more text insues in UNDERTALE. Boomstick: That's it? Nothing? Wiz: Exactly. Sans keeps doing his turn until the victim gives up. He truly gives a person a 'bad time'. sans: GETTTTTT DUNKED ON! BGM: Nyeh Heh Heh! Wiz: Papyrus. The more skeleton-like of the brothers and easily the most quirky in personailty. '' '''Boomstick: This guy just LOVES making puzzles! Why hasn't Apple called this guy to make a Puzzle game?' Wiz: Well. Papyrus' puzzles end up either failing to work correctly or Papyrus refuses to go through with it. However. Like his brother, Papyrus can also use bones. But he has a WIDE-variety of bones. BGM: Bonetrousle Boomstick: WOAH! Where does keep all those bones? Wiz: You don't wanna know. Anyway. Papyrus can also turn his victim blue causing them to go through a Platformer minigame with the bones. The bones range from small to big. They even can be tilted side-ways and they can go fast or slow. '' '''Boomstick: An all-purpose weapon. Kinda reminds me of another fighter.' Wiz: Papyrus' greatest strength however is ability to change the color of his bones to blue and orange. If a bone is orange you must be moving to avoid damage. If it's blue, Stand perfectly still. '' Boomstick: So. Basically Traffic-lights? BGM: But the Earth refused to die ''Wiz: Pretty much, Boomstick. But even though Papyrus acts silly. He has a undying belief that everyone. Even the worst of people can be changed for the better. Boomstick: Now that's a admirable warrior. Wiz: HOWEVER, There will not be any showing of Fan-canons. Such as 'Ultra Sans' or 'Genocide Papyrus'. We're relaying on the characters as they are in the game. Boomstick: Even while acting like a total goof, Papyrus still will believe in everyone to do the right thing!......and make some pretty sweet Spaghetti while he's at it! Papyrus: Nyeh heh heh! I am the Great Papyrus! Fight Wiz: Alright. The Combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a DREAM BAAAAAAAAAAATTTTLLEEE! BGM: Snowdin Town The fight is taking place in Snowdin. Multiple monsters are either hanging out at Grillby's or staying outside bundled up. 'sans' and Papyrus are busy doing puzzles with the fallen human, Frisk. BGM: Nyeh Heh Heh! Papyrus: Human! You cannot pass this area! For i, The Great Papyrus , Will stop you! BEHOLD! The Puzzle Machine MKII! sans: hey, bro. you sure you worked out the kinks for the human this time? Papyrus: Of course i did, Sans! Watch! Papyrus activates the 'Puzzle Machine' (*cough*Mettaton*cough) and it shuffles up the tiles to create a new puzzle. Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! The Puzzle Machine ceases working and is levitated upwards and flung towards Frisk which sends him flying. Papyrus: Nyeh-HUH?! OH NO! THE HUMAN! sans: huh? what happened? Papyrus suddenly disintergrates into dust leaving his scarf behind, which startles Sans prompting him to go over and figure out what happened. Sans: PAP! Cmon, pap. Speak to me. A laughter is heard and Sans' eye IMMEDIATELY changes to blue. BGM: Duel Sans smiles and chuckles uncontrollably. Struck with Grief and Hatred and before his very eyes. A floating man in a gas-mask appears. Before the narrator can say "FIGHT" when it appears, Sans cuts him off and once again shows his fourth wall awareness. Sans: Fight. BGM: Waters of Megalovania Psycho Mantis: You don't seem to believe your eyes, Skeleton. Very well. I will show you MY POWER! Psycho Mantis teleports around avoiding Sans' gasterblaster fire and Sans dodges every blow that Psycho Mantis pulls. Sans: What? You think i'm just gonna stand there and take it? Psycho Mantis: IMPOSSIBLE! I'm reading you like a Open book! How are you evading my attacks?! Sans: Let's just say. Seeing as things will end if i don't hold my own. I can't afford to not to care anymore. After all, most of the time. I'm already a blank slate. Sans winks at Psycho Mantis, taunting him and angering him as he lifts up a tree and flings at Sans who disappears before it can hit him. Sans: So, uh. I know that if you hit me with one of those things. Your just gonna kill me. I can't let that happen. S O Y O U ' L L B E D E A D W H E R E Y O U S T A N D . Psycho Mantis is forced to go through a Bullet Minigame as Sans sends out a flurrie of BOnes and Gasterblasters. Sans: Your really persistant. I'll give ya that. Though. uh. Your gonna have a bad time fighting me. Psycho Mantis: You seem to care a lot about your brother, don't you? Psycho Mantis is doing fairly well in the Minigame. He hasn't gotten hit ONCE. Sans: . . . . . Sans: D I E . Sans unleashes an onslaught of Gasterblasters destroying the minigame and causing Psycho Mantis to take massive damage! BGM: Theme of Psycho Mantis Psycho Mantis: You don't seem to understand the position your in. The attacks faze through Psycho Mantis as he disappears. Psycho Mantis' voice: Your mind is all-too vulnerable! My power is unmatched! Sans: . . . . A giant Psycho Mantis rises out from the bottom of a cliffside. The area is somehow changing! Psycho Mantis: Can you feel it now? Can you feel my power NOW?! The demostration is over! BGM: Encounter 2008 Sans is dodging Psycho Mantis' swipes with his hands and avoiding levitated debris! Sans: ...?! Sans gets hit by a Chunk of debris and starts fading away... Sans: .....You got me....huh. Sans: I didn't think....you would... ???: SANS! Can you hear me? Sans! Wake up! Sans: pap? Psycho Mantis: Don't try to wake up. You are under my power. You ar- Sans: sorry. can't hear you. waking up. BGM: Megalotrosule Sans wakes up in reality with Psycho Mantis floating in the shadows and Papyrus STILL alive. Papyrus: SANS! Why did you doze off? sans: hey. i was on break. Papyrus: Sans, Your ALWAYS on break! sans: what can i say? two jobs means twice as legally required breaks. Papyrus: SANS- Psycho Mantis: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! Your mind! It was under my control! How did you break out of my will? Sans: what can i say? i love doin' nothing. Papyrus: SANS! We must stop him from harming the human! Sans: alright, pap. my Favorite part of the day. Sans and Papyrus both fire a flurrie of Bones coming in X-shapes and Z-shapes along with S-A-N-S shapes and P-A-P-Y-R-U-S shapes. All sorts of letter-shaped bones that confuse Psycho Mantis. Psycho Mantis: Why can't i read your minds?! Sans FLINGS Psycho Mantis through multiple trees using his powers. Sans: Eh. I dunno. I gave up trying to make sense of things a long time ago. Sans winks and shrugs which angers Psycho Mantis even MORE prompting him to fling multiple debris at Sans at fast speeds but Sans EASILY dodges it! Sans: Wow. You got close there. Psycho Mantis: Grrr... Sans points behind Psycho Mantis basically signalling him to look behind him. Psycho Mantis: I am not falling for that trick. Sans: oh well. i tried. Three Gasterblasters that are behind Psycho Mantis fire a MASSIVE Blast which causes Psycho Mantis to be sent flying and slowly fall towards Papyrus and Sans who do a UPPERCUT to finish him off! Narrator: KO! Final Thoughts BGM: Nyeh Heh Heh! Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Talk about a Battle that bended REAILITY itself! Wiz: While Psycho Mantis does have the power to read minds and psyicially create mental illusions that can tear at a Person's scars, Sans has always been a blank slate because he litteraly does nothing 99.9 percent of the time and even if Psycho Mantis could get around Sans' blank state, Papyrus was a factor Psycho Mantis did not count on. Sans admires and respects his sibling and He gives Sans hope and makes him happy. '' '''Boomstick: Teamwork is a indeed a super power.' Wiz: The winner is Sans and Papyrus. '' '' Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016